The Speeding Ticket - A One Shot Story
by xtr75
Summary: What happens when Joey Collins is caught speeding?


"Damn," Joey Collins muttered when she noticed the flashing lights in her rear vision mirror. She pulled the car over, and waited as the officer stopped behind her, then stepped from the police car. "I promise I won't speed again," Joey said when the officer walked up to the window.

"Out of the car," came the authoritative reply.

Frowning, Joey obeyed and hopped out.  
"Hands on the side of the car," the cop ordered. Again, Joey did as instructed. "Keep your hands there."

Joey's hips were then pulled back, and she could feel what awaited her being pressed hard against her backside. She shivered. Hands tugged at the front of her shirt, then moved forcibly apart, sending the buttons flying in all directions. This was really happening. Her hands remained on the car as her bra unsnapped and fell forward, catching on her arms so it dangled in front of her. Joey's breath caught when warm hands reached around and cupped her now naked breasts. The hands played with her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples between eager fingers, then releasing them, before repeating it. In spite of the situation, Joey's nipples peaked and swelled at the attention. She was helpless to stop this.

"Take 'em off," the voice barked.

"I'm sorry?" Joey said.

"Your top and bra, take them off."

There was no hint of reprieve in that voice, so Joey did as bid. She moved her hands from the car and let the shirt and bra fall completely off, so that she now stood naked from the waist up. The air was cool against her naked skin and she shivered.

"Hands back in position," came the order and Joey returned her hands to the car. She felt the officer's body align with hers, felt it hard against her back and buttocks. Nestled firmly against her, the officer pressed warm lips to Joey's naked shoulder, then trailed kisses to Joey's neck, nibbling teasingly there. It tickled and Joey couldn't prevent a groan of desire from escaping her lips.

A hand made its way between her legs, beneath her skirt, to prod against her sex, her flimsy knickers offering little protection. The other hand returned to her breasts and Joey was being tormented in three places. Then it stopped. It wasn't over though, as she was moved from the side, to the front of the car. A hand on her back pushed her forward until she was bent over the hood. She could feel the heat from the car even before her breasts were pressed against it. Her inflamed nipples grew even harder at the touch. Feet kicked apart her legs as hands dragged hers behind her back. She felt the cold feel of steel as the cuffs snapped around her wrists. Half naked, bent over the hood of her car, with her hands restrained, she could do nothing to stop her skirt being hiked up above her hips. Then the last remaining barrier disappeared, as two hands violently tore her knickers from her body, leaving her completely exposed to the officer behind her.

"Oh god," she groaned. She was about to be fucked on top of her car, where anyone could see them. Fingers parted her sex.

"You're wet for me," the voice hissed.

She hadn't needed to be told that she was wet beyond belief, she could feel it dripping down her legs. The fingers teased her inflamed sex, before pushing inside. She parted easily to the intrusion and without thinking, she rocked her hips back, seeking more. A second finger entered her as the officer's other hand joined in, finding its target. Her clit was squeezed while fingers entered her. The torment went on and on, her body getting closer to the edge, then it stopped.

Joey slumped on the hood the moment the hands left her heated body. She heard a zipper, and the rustle of clothing being removed. Then she felt the tip of something hard against her sexual lips. It rubbed along her slit, tapping on her clit. She was being driven crazy and her body was more than ready for the thrust when it came. Her copious wetness eased its path and it sank all the way to the hilt, and drew a loud cry from her lips. Then it was gone, only the tip remaining. A thrust of hips and it was deep inside her again.

"Fuck me," she begged, no longer playing along. "Fuck me, Charlie, fuck me hard."

"With pleasure," Sergeant Charlie Buckton said, moving her hips faster, sending the fake cock deep into her lover. She gripped Joey's hips as she slammed home again and again. Her hips met Joey's butt with every thrust, deeper, harder, faster, the sound of flesh meeting flesh, of rubber sliding through Joey's oozing sex juices.

"Oh fuck me, fuck, oh god," Joey panted. Her whole body moved across the hood from the power of the thrusts, her nipples in danger of burning from the friction on the hood, but she didn't care.

"Feels good, doesn't it," Charlie's voice cooed in her ears and all Joey could do was nod. "I've been wanting to fuck you like this ever since you joked about it."

"Not joking now," Joey gasped, her lover embedded deep inside her. Charlie had been the only woman she'd ever let fuck her with a dildo and she was more than glad she had. So deep, so hard, so fast, so fucking wonderful. "Please Charlie, take off the cuffs." The moment they were removed, Joey pressed her hands on the hood of the car, raised herself up so she could push back every time Charlie thrust forward. Her eyes widened as the position sent the fake cock even deeper inside her. She moved forward, then back, impaling herself on Charlie's cock.

"Oh god yes," she groaned loudly.

Charlie kept one hand on Joey's hip to guide their movements as her other hand reached around and cupped one of Joey's breasts. She squeezed in time to her thrusts.

"Fuck!" Joey shouted. She was in a complete sexual frenzy, oblivious to everything except the exquisite feeling in her breast and the pounding between her legs. She could feel her orgasm building. "Nearly there," she gasped. Taking her cue, Charlie increased her pace.

Every nerve within Joey exploded as one as she came. She screamed loudly, her body bucking furiously in climax, her inner walls gripping the fake cock, increasing her pleasure as she felt every bit of its continual slide inside her.

Even as Joey's body rocked in the throes of orgasm, Charlie kept moving. She had hours of pent up sexual frustration to release, and it wasn't all out yet.

Joey's head fell forward onto her arms as she struggled to regain her breath. She didn't ask Charlie to stop, that was the last thing she needed. Instead, she spread her legs wider for Charlie, and her lover didn't disappoint. Joey had no idea where Charlie's stamina came from, she didn't care, she just allowed her lover to fuck her from one climax to another.

"Oh my fucking god," Joey shouted so loudly Charlie feared someone may have heard that one. The danger of being caught, along with the sight of her lover being rung dry from multiple climaxes, stirred inside Charlie. She was nearly there. Her thrusts grew ragged and as Joey cried out one last time, Charlie allowed her own cry to join her. Joey collapsed onto the hood with Charlie on her back, and still inside her.

"Oh god, that was amazing," she whispered.

"Absolutely," Charlie agreed. She pushed off Joey and heard the other woman groan softly as the fake cock finally left her comforting embrace.

Joey rolled onto her back and smiled at Charlie. "I love your truncheon, Officer," she cheekily said as Charlie removed the fake cock from the strap on harness.

"Wait until you see my gun," Charlie grinned back. She bent and kissed Joey.

"I can't believe we actually did this," Joey said against her lips.

"You shouldn't have joked about your fantasies," replied Charlie.

"I've joked about a lot of fantasies that involved you," Joey said.

"And after today, I intend to make real every single one of them," Charlie promised and Joey shivered in anticipation.

"What would we have said if someone had caught us?" she asked as she continued to kiss Charlie. "You're a police officer and I'm a respected councilwoman."

"My job is to serve and protect," Charlie said. "So really, I was just doing my job in servicing you and protecting my sanity by releasing my pent up needs."

Joey laughed and playfully slapped Charlie's arm. "Speaking of your job, aren't you still on duty?"

"On my lunch break," Charlie said. She ran her eyes appreciatively along Joey's naked figure. "I enjoyed my snack enormously."

"Charlie!"

"You're right, I need to be getting back to work." She kissed Joey, hard and insistent, before moving away. Once her clothing was in place, she kissed Joey again, then bid her goodbye.

"Sgt Buckton," Joey called out when Charlie was nearly at her car. "What about my speeding ticket?"

"Already paid," Charlie called back.

THE END


End file.
